Most existing process sensors are targeted towards the chip standard core devices and are ill suited for static random access memory (SRAM) device process corner sensing, because SRAM bitcells do not use standard core devices. Furthermore, the few process sensors designed for sensing SRAMs require “hacking” of the SRAM array and are targeted towards the overall corner of the SRAM and incapable of detecting device skew.